


Любимый диван Пак Джинена

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Sex on Furniture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Джинен предпочитал не задумываться, почему все они уже взрослые люди, по большой квартире каждый завели, а тусуются все равно на его диване.





	Любимый диван Пак Джинена

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 27\. as a suggestion — как предложение

Джинен предпочитал не задумываться, почему все они уже взрослые люди, по большой квартире каждый завели, а тусуются все равно на его диване. Хотя это, конечно, был самый удобный диван на свете: Джинен выбирал лично, не доверившись вкусу дизайнера, и своей собственной знаменитой задницей пересидел на тысяче диванов в трех шоу-румах на разных концах Сеула.

— Земля вызывает Джинена, алле, прием, — Джексон приземлился на краешек кресла, сидя в котором Джинен созерцал свой любимый диван, и своими не менее популярными бедрами отвлек того от вредных мыслей. Ведь Джинен и сам фанат, о чем же можно было думать, когда у тебя буквально перед носом расселся настоящий Джексон Ван в мягких домашних трениках (которые Джинен купил ему именно для этих целей)? Джинен окинул Джексона довольным взглядом и по-хозяйски облапал все ноги, до которых смог дотянуться. По самую попу. Разве что в трусы не залез, но дайте ему время, вечер явно к этому шел.

Джексон собственничеству не удивился, наоборот, прижался ближе, всегда радуясь прикосновениям, и поцеловал Джинена в губы. Поцелуи бывают разные. Вот этот Джинена от мыслей отвлекал. И как бы предлагал что-то, но Джинен никак не мог понять, что именно, занятый близостью Джексона, своим любимым диваном, а еще возмутительным Югемом, на этом самом любимом диване развалившемся.

Югем тоже уже успел переодеться в домашнее. Он самым наглым образом уселся посреди дивана, широко расставив свои бесконечные ноги, и с видимым удовольствием наблюдал за исполняемым Джиненом и Джексоном шоу с поцелуями. С его места хорошо просматривался и путь пальцев Джинена, уже успевших проникнуть Джексону под резинку треников, и как (как всегда) быстро увлекшийся Джексон вцепился рукой Джинену в волосы и, перевалившись через занимаемый им ранее подлокотник, упал тому практически на колени. А ну и пусть упал, Джинену было не жалко. Зато так было удобнее целоваться. 

Через его плечо (не отрываться же ради пустяков от такого чудесного, сексуального и самого идущего тебе в руки Джексона) Джинен недовольно зыркнул на Югема. Югем посмеялся над ним в ответ и на правах единственного зрителя бесшумно похлопал устроенному ими шоу. Улыбнувшись, Югем стал еще красивее, и такого нахальства сердце Джинена вынести уже не могло.

— Ну чего ты? — ворчливым голосом спросил он, с трудом не закатывая глаза (от раздражения и от того, что, воспользовавшись моментом, Джексон спустился своими горячими поцелуями куда-то к шее и за джиненово ухо, отчего его мозг грозился совсем расплавиться). — Югем-а, хочешь как-то прокомментировать? Что-то предложить?

— Жду, когда вы догадаетесь переползти сюда на мой просторный удобный диван, — был наглый югемов ответ. Для пущей убедительности тот стянул с себя майку и раскинулся на диване еще шире, демонстрируя полуголого себя и свое топорщащееся сквозь пижамные штаны удовольствие.

Джексон размер аргумента оценил и резво перебрался с кресла на диван, по пути также избавившись от одежды и бурча себе под нос что-то про смазку, забытую ими в прошлый раз где-то здесь же. Оставленный в одиночестве: без Джексона, его веса, щетины и сладких поцелуев — Джинен с огромным трудом пытался привести мысли в порядок. Он ведь о чем-то думал таком, прежде чем его так варварски отвлекли, верно? 

Сначала Джинен думал про свой любимый диван, вспоминал он, глядя, как сладкие-сладкие поцелуи Джексона достаются теперь бесстыдно стонущему под ним Югему. Затем его отвлек Джексон, своим языком и губами (весьма доходчивый метод, надо сказать) предлагая подумать о чем-то ином. А теперь на том же самом диване Югем, предварительно смазав ладонь так удачно найденной смазкой, сжимал свой член и член Джексона в кулак, и судя по скорости развития событий, задумавшийся Джинен стремительно терял контроль и над самим диваном, и происходящем на его поверхности. Пришло время отрывать задницу от кресла и начинать диктовать свои условия (возможно, тоже поцелуями).

Вот только шоу досмотрит, решил Джинен, расстегнув ширинку домашних брюк. В первый раз им обычно не требовалось много времени.


End file.
